Points of Steering
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: Get out of the car, Sam, or I use the horn and he’ll have to get out here to see what’s going on...
1. Manoeuvres

Title: Points of Steering

Author: Angel Leviathan

Spoilers: Anything, everything.

Season: Early Season 7

Disclaimer: SG-1 aint mine.

Notes: More random innuendoes. Also Rini's fault! She came up with the Quarks thing! :::hugs::: Over here, you're not allowed to drive without somebody over 21 with a valid drivers licence before you've passed your test, as an explanation for some of the later stuff.

-

"Come on, Cass, get in the car," Sam threw her the keys with a grin, Cassandra standing staring at her friend, and the car, beside her mother's car.

"…You trust me to drive your new car?" she blinked.

Sam simply grinned.

"The insurance must have cost-"

"Hey, you're worth it," she opened the door on her side and sat inside, "Well, going to stare at it all day or get driving?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," the eighteen year old half ran to the driver's side with a laugh, slamming her door behind her and swiftly moving off.

"What does your mom think about you taking your test?" Sam asked, several minutes later.

Cassie laughed, "She says it wont be safe to go out on the road anymore!"

"The horror!" she teased, "I'll have to get the bus," she frowned, "I bet there's no bus to the SGC."

"I'd be worried if there was," Cassie flicked on the indicators and turned right, "'On your left we have the secret, I mean perfectly innocent, military base'…"

"And the woman in the green fatigues is not, and I repeat, not, an officer there," Sam finished with a smile. She paused as the car slowed briefly, "You're doing good, Cass."

"I have fifth gear issues," the young woman commented, "It doesn't like me," she accelerated again with a sigh, "So," she began again, "How's Jack?"

Sam's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Perfectly innocent question, Sam, I'm just asking how your CO is," Cassandra grinned.

"He's fine-"

"I didn't ask what you think of his appearance," she tried not to laugh, turning left. Revenge for all the years of curious boyfriend taunting…

"Cassandra Frasier!" Sam laughed, "Enough!"

"No, really, Sam, how is he? I haven't heard anything about him in a while," she sounded genuinely concerned.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "…He's okay…"

"So you've done the deed then. After all these years I was expecting a more impressive answer-"

"Cassie!" it was more of a wail this time.

She giggled, "Kidding, Sam, kidding," she paused, "But seriously, when are you two going to get on with it? Or is he just being a 'Mr No Quarks' and not making a move?"

Sam blinked several times, more than a little stunned at the sudden forthright manner in which Cassie was speaking to her, "…I…" her eyes widened again, "'Mr No Quarks'!?"

"Good euphemism, eh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"…If you put it like that," Sam bit her lip to stop herself grinning.

Cassandra let out a low growl, "Sam, this guy's been tailing me for the past five minutes. He's really pissing me off…"

"Drop it to third and put your foot down," Sam glanced in the mirror, "Road's quiet enough."

"Already done," she gave a somewhat evil grin, "I was just waiting for you to say I could floor it."

"Not floor it!"

"Its fun to scare you," Cassie accelerated to just short of sixty miles an hour, beaming when she saw the old car behind them struggling to keep up, "…Weren't expecting that, were you…" she muttered, "You know, you and Jack have the same driving style."  
"Huh?"

"Driving really slowly to piss people off when they tail you, the third gear quick acceleration issue…" she explained.

"Oh," Sam shrugged, "I never realised."

"Sure you didn't," she slowed the car to take the next bend in the road, "Sure…"

Sam shook her head, glancing around, suddenly realising the route they were taking was familiar, "Cassie, where are we going?"

"I don't know…" the girl tried.

"Cassie…"

She silently flicked the right indicator on and carried on innocently up the road, slowing down and pulling up outside an all too familiar house, "Have fun."

"Cassie!"

"What?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to walk up to that door and ring the bell. Now. And go inside," Cassie stated.

"This is my car!" Sam protested.

"Don't worry, Jack'll take you home…if you have to go home…"  
"Cassandra!" another thought hit her, "You can't drive this on your own! Its illegal!"

"Get out of the car, Sam, or I use the horn and he'll have to get out here to see what's going on…" Cassie took the keys from the ignition and dropped them down her top, "I dare you to go get them," she threatened.

Sam backed away to her side of the car again, "Hey, you win," she held up her hands, "No way."

"Thank you!"

Muttering curses under her breath, she reluctantly left the car, slamming the door shut behind her rather violently. Semi-stamping her way to the front door, she glared back at Cassie one last time before she rang the doorbell. Several moments later she was greeted by a confused Jack, who tried not to show his shock at finding her on his doorstep.

"…Carter?"

"…Sir…" she mumbled.

He frowned, "…Here…why?" he started, "Not that you being here isn't good. Its good. Its all good," he tried to cover up his surprise. 

"Driving lesson with Cassie, Sir," Sam explained, "She drove me here…"

"I see…"

"She got you here on time, then," Daniel suddenly appeared at the door, coat in hand, "Good going, Cass," he commented, "See you later, Jack," he stepped outside, "Sam," he nodded.

The two of them simply stared as Daniel walked past them…

"I'll see her back to Janet's safely," he smiled, "I guess you can come pick up your car sometime, Sam," he opened the car door and shut it, laughing briefly with Cassie as she put the vehicle into reverse.

Sam glared until she could no longer make eye contact with either of the individuals inside the car, eventually turning back to face Jack, with an embarrassed sigh, "…So. Going to be a Mr No Quarks or going to let me in, Sir?"

-

TBC…?


	2. Acceleration

Title: Currently very busy with college work. This was supposed to be a one off, but I wasn't sure where to go with it, hence the 'TBC?'. Thank you for the reviews!

-

"Sure," Jack nodded with a slight frown, waving her inside, wondering why Cassie had suddenly driven off with her car.

"Thanks," she stepped inside, fidgeting on the spot for a second, "Cassie drove me here," she felt she had to offer an explanation.

He paused, "…I did wonder why Daniel appeared here minus his own car…"

"I was supposed to be giving Cassie a driving lesson. Except she decided to take over," Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Trust Cass," Jack commented, wandering into the kitchen, opening the fridge and holding out a beer, "Go for it."

"Guess I wont be driving anywhere soon," Sam mumbled, "Thanks, Sir. Bottle opener?"

He threw it across the kitchen at her, "So how's she doing?"

"She drives like you," she shot him a half smile, "Which apparently means she drives like me too."

"What, to intentionally piss everybody off if they piss me off?" Jack grinned, taking a seat on the couch.

"That's about it, yeah," she sat down opposite him.

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't bite, Carter."

With a semi-reluctant sigh she sat beside him on the sofa, "But yeah, she's doing good, Sir."

"And has possession of your car…"

"…And has possession of my car. My new car," Sam muttered wryly.

Jack took a drink of his beer, "So, what's new?"

"New since you saw me yesterday evening?" 

"And forced you to leave."

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"I left of my own accord," she nodded to herself.

"If 'of your own accord' means me herding you out of your lab and ordering you to the surface," he answered. The frown returned, "'Mr No Quarks'?"

Sam grinned, "…Something Cassie came up with. Private joke."

"With no help from you, of course."

"Of course, Sir."

"Carter, even your jokes have scientific terms in them," Jack regarded her with what was close to a serious expression, "Its kinda worrying."

"Cassie's joke, Sir, not mine," she stressed.

"Poor girl," he shook his head in dismay, "Poor, poor girl."

"Somebody has to counter your influence," she innocently took a drink from her beer.

"My influence?" he feigned surprise.

Sam nodded silently.

"What about Daniel and Teal'c's 'influence?" he questioned.

She thought about it for a moment, "…They're more subtle."  
"I'm not subtle?"

She shook her head, "You don't do 'subtle' well, Sir."

"I can do subtle," Jack nodded to himself.

"Of course."

"I can!"

"Yes, Sir."

"What about when I sneaked your reports from your desk so I could check I was using the correct terms? That was subtle," Jack proposed.

"I knew they were gone," she smiled.

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"Woah, déjà vu," he blinked.

"They were gone for several hours, Sir, I think I'd realise when something was missing from my desk," Sam insisted.

"You never knew," he drained some more of the beer.

"You never realised when I took your Gameboy form your desk," she grinned and tried not to laugh.

"You did what!?" 

"I fixed it, I'll have you know."

"It wasn't broken!" Jack countered.

"Yes it was!" now she did laugh, "The back-light wasn't working; I'm surprised you could see anything!"

"…So that's why all the colours are brighter now?" he glanced at her, warily.

"Yes, Sir."

They sat in silence for several minutes before he felt compelled to speak;

"So why did Cassie drive you here?"

Sam glanced up from the beer she had been studying intently and gave him a look that said it all, before she returned to the fascinating glasswork. 

He inclined his head slightly, with a sigh, suddenly finding his beer bottle as entertaining as she was finding hers, "…Sorry, Sam."

"For what?" she didn't look up.

"For this."

Sam shook her head, "You didn't write the regs."

"Wish I could un-write them," he mumbled.

She suddenly smiled, softly, "Its worth the trouble of her plotting just to hear you say that."

"Well, its true," Jack stood up, "Another beer?"

"We'll never get my car back," she reminded him.

He laughed, "Your car is in the possession of a teenager about to take her driving test. Do you really think you're going to get it back anytime soon?"

"I hope Daniel knows what he's doing," Sam stood and half followed him to the kitchen, "Why was Daniel over here anyway?"

"He just appeared randomly," the Colonel answered, "For 'a chat' apparently."

"A chat?" she leant against the table, "Daniel generally doesn't do 'a chat'."

"Guess I should've realised what him and Little Miss Learner-Driver were up to there and then," Jack opened one of the top cupboards, "…Hate to break this to you, Carter, but there's no food. Unless you want to perform scientific experiments on what's in my refrigerator."

For some reason, her mind was instantly in the gutter; she had to seriously concentrate on depressing thoughts not to laugh out loud, "As much fun as that'd be, Sir, no thank you."

He saw the laughter in her eyes and muttered something under his breath, with a half grin.

"What?" Sam demanded as he returned to the living room.

"Nothin'."

"Come on, O'Neill, out with it," she dared to say.

Jack threw his house keys over his shoulder at her, grabbing his coat on the way through, "Dirty mind, Carter."

"What're you doing, Sir?"

"_We_ are going to buy some food."

"And you're going to drive?"

"No, there's a shop two streets over," he frowned at her as she shut the door behind her and locked it, "Then you can prove you can't cook," he reclaimed his keys and waited for her to catch up with him, "Drink driving? I'm not that stupid."

"You're going to make me cook?" Sam sounded sceptical.

He paused, "…Point taken."

She reached out and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack protested.

She strode ahead of him, confident smile on her face, "The compliment."

-


	3. Reversing

****

Notes: Sorry, its been a while since an update. Work. But has to be done! Thanks for the reviews!

-

"Well…?" Cassie ran the few metres it took for Sam to slow her car to a stop, "Well?" she repeated.

"Well what?" Sam stepped out of her car, throwing the keys to the young woman again, walking silently round to the passenger side and taking a seat.

She growled in frustration, slamming the door tight shut after her, "You know what! Jack! You!" she put the keys in the ignition and moved off from the curb, checking her blind spot as she did so.

"…Cassie, there _is_ _nothing_ going on between Colonel O'Neill and-"

"Because you're his 2IC and he's your CO, got it," Cassie snapped, "Same story, Sam!"

"What, you expect me to throw the regs out of the window?" the Major raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Well, what then?"  
Cassandra sighed and practically slammed the car into fourth gear, "…How about you just tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Sam continued to play dumb.

"Sam…"

"…Cassie."

"Alright! You win!" she flicked her right indicator on, "Either you are both officially stupid or just plain blind!" she shook her head, sighing, "So, what happened then?"

"Nothing 'happened', Cass," Sam answered, less forcefully.

"You weren't here for your car until late evening…"

"We talked about your car theft, had a couple of beers, he made fun of my cooking, we talked, we drove, I got my car back."

"…You 'talked'?" Cassie put her foot down.

Sam frowned, "…Slow down a bit…" she blinked, "The car, that is. Yes, we 'talked'; its what friends generally do."

"…Friends…right…" she muttered, "…So, what did you talk about?"

"Cassandra Frasier, have you no shame?" Sam feigned shock.

"Nope."

"Never you mind!"

Cassie snorted, "…Was worth a shot."

Sam chose to ignore her comment, "You sure you want to be driving now? Its only a few hours until your test…"

"I need to know I can do this," the girl nodded determinedly.

"You're doing great, Cass, don't worry," she paused, frowning, "Your test is later today and the first thing you check on, on seeing me and the car, is my love life?"

"A-hah!"

"What!?"

"You called your situation a love life," Cassie beamed, expression becoming sober as she had to decelerate quickly as traffic lights changed, dropping the car to first gear and hauling on the handbrake with a sigh, "…I hate it when that happens."

"…You don't really need the handbrake…it's a level road…" Sam offered.

"…Yeah, but that guy behind is a little too close for my liking. If the car rolls, I'll be straight into him," she grimaced, "stupid new traffic system."

"More like idiot drivers," she tried to reassure Cassie, "Don't worry."

"So!" Cassandra smiled as the lights changed and she returned the subject to her current favourite subject, "Love life?"

"There are lines…and I don't mean the ones on the road…" Sam warned.

"Sam, be honest, don't play games. You love him. I know it, you know it, heck, even he knows it. What happened? And I don't what the 'don't tell the kid anything' version…I'm worried about you. Both of you."

She sighed and glanced at her feet, "…I don't know really…"

-

__

"Hey, Carter!" he called through from the living room, kneeling on the couch and peering through the window-like partition, "Kitchen on fire yet?"

"…Not yet, Sir…" she answered, with a grin, "But you'll be the first to know if it is."

"Second, actually," Jack teased.

"Well, it might be instantaneous…" she tried to argue, "I mean, if I yelp when it catches on fire, you'll hear and presume there's trouble, so we might both find out-"

"Gah!" he muttered, "Tech, Sam, tech!"

"Colonel?"

With a despairing shake of his head, Jack strode into the kitchen, blinking several times on discovering that no food had actually met the wok yet, "…And the cooking was…when?"

"You're lucky you're getting anything at all! You know I can't cook!" Sam protested.

"…What's going on?"

She actually blushed, "…I'm waiting for the pan to heat to the optimum temperature…" she explained.

"Excuse me?"

"Waiting for the pan to-"

"Sam!" he took the pan off the heat, peering at it, then placed it back on the hob, "Its fine. Go nuts."

"How do you know?" Sam countered, frowning. 

"Do you live on take-out food?"

"No, Sir," she smiled, "I live on the base."

Jack shook his head, "…At least you're honest. Its okay, the pan is fine. This is when 'cooking' happens…"

She was still smiling, "I appreciate the patronising tone, Sir."

"You're welcome," he took the meat off the counter and dropped it into the pan, jumping back as the oil started to spit.

"This is when 'cooking' happens," Sam folded her arms across her chest and grinned smugly.

"Very funny!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the now hissing pan, staring down at his top, "…Great," oil patches were scattered across it in a way that could never even resemble a pattern.

"…Maybe you should take your shirt off…" she offered. Then she blushed. Again.

Jack stared at her for a second, then glanced away, hiding a smile.

"Not that I mean…you know… not now. Later," Sam cursed as she implied even more accidentally, "…Shit. Sorry, Sir. You know what I mean!" she tried to correct herself.

He glanced back at her, "…I don't know, Carter…just what do you mean?" he asked in an attempted 'curious' tone.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "…Just try it, Sir."

"Removing my shirt?"

"No!"

"S'ok, Sam-"

She suddenly realised he was using her name more frequently than he ever did…

"- I know," he casually slung an arm around her shoulders, "But its fun to see you squirm once in a while."

Sam contemplated misconstruing his comment as he had hers, opting instead to rest her head against him, briefly, with a smile, then commented on what had been troubling her for the past few seconds, "…Colonel?"

"…Yeah?"

"Your kitchen's on fire."

-

"…That's it?" Cassie seemed most unimpressed.

"…Cass?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah?"

She sighed, "How about you concentrate on driving?"

"Fine," she angrily flicked her indicators to left, "But this is not over."  
"Drive for twenty minutes without a word, from me, or you, and I'll tell you more," Sam proposed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The driving was significantly smoother after that.

-


	4. Emergency Stop

Notes: Had a driving lesson today and was going through the manoeuvres, doing 'points of steering' as per usual, and so thought I'd better get on with some more of this. I'm sorry its so short, but I've got my theory in three days and work for my A2's which is making me panic no end. Thank you very much for reviewing.

__

-

"Well…?"

She looked up, frowning, fork halfway to her mouth, "…What?"

"Is it edible?" Jack hadn't attempted to eat anything on his plate yet.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Yes, Sir, its edible, despite the fact that you managed to burn the meat without any help from me."

"And nearly ruin a perfectly good shirt in the process."

"That too."

She leant back on her chair, looking away, "Your kitchen looks like we confronted a Goa'uld in it," she commented, returning her attention to her food.

"You should see the bedroom," he replied.

Sam nearly choked, blinking several times, "…Whatever you say, Sir."

He stared, dropping his fork to his plate, head in his hands, "…Sorry, Carter."

She smiled, shaking her head in clear disbelief of their situation, "Don't worry, Sir," she considered reaching across and patting his head, "…This does seem to be the evening of innuendo."

"It's the beer," Jack's voice was muffled through his hands, "I bet you its that damn beer."

Sam laughed, "Make a phone call. We'll have that beer recalled in no time. I can see it now, 'Warning; has tendency to make situations awkward'."

"Hell, that should be put on all beer."

"True."

They ate in relative silence until both had finished their meal, when Jack stood to take her plate, headed for the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman, Sir," Sam followed him, slowly.

"I'm not," he started one of the taps at the sink, "You're washing up."

She muttered her response, "Shouldn't have said anything…"

"Exactly," he handed her the bottle of washing-up liquid, "I cooked-"

"You accidentally roasted," Sam corrected.

"I thought we agreed the meat was going to be well done!"

"Not that well done!"

"For that, you get no ice-cream," Jack opened the door to the freezer section of the refrigerator.

"Heart broken, Sir, heartbroken," she answered sarcastically, giving a mock sniff.

"Its double chocolate."

Her head whipped round, "Really?"

"Not so smart now, are we, Sam?" he taunted. He left the ice-cream tub on the counter, walking back across the kitchen to her, "Shift," he stated, nudging her aside, one hand lingering on her waist for longer than either of them expected.

Sam nodded, silently, stepping aside to let him get at the drawer by the sink, somewhat startled when both his arms encircled her waist, head resting against hers, the two of them staring out of the window. Unable to move, foam bubbles halfway to her elbows, she let him hold her, curious. …Then she silenced the part of her that enjoying the contact too much for her own good, "…Colonel?" she used his title to try and stop them both. They couldn't. They shouldn't. They wouldn't.

Jack released her abruptly, reluctantly, the drawer slamming shut as he acknowledged things were getting out of hand, "How much ice-cream do you want?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.

It took her several seconds to get her mind to form a response, "…I don't mind…" she seemed unable to returned to her formerly jovial state.

He shut his eyes, head bowed in defeat as she placed another plate on the drying rack. He never saw her do the same.

-

"…Its been twenty-five minutes, Sam," Cassie prompted.

Sam was woken from her dream of reminiscence, "…Sorry, Cass," she replied softly.

She'd had enough of this. Something was eating away at her. Cassie slammed the car into fourth gear, accelerating rather angrily, until she found a suitable spot to pull over into, slowly as she reached the curb, setting the handbrake and returning the gears to neutral. She stopped the engine and removed her seatbelt so she could turn to face her friend, "…Talk to me, Sam."

Sam looked back at her with a listless gaze, "…What's the point…? It won't change anything."

"You're giving up?"

"I'm giving in."

"There's a difference?"  
"Yes."

"Sam, don't do this to yourself," Cassie shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam honestly appeared to want some form of answer. She looked away for a second, before turning back to face the young woman, "I love him, Cass, I _love_ him. And there's nothing I can do about it."

-


	5. Hazard Perception

Notes: Passed my theory test today! ^^ Happy! Thank you for the reviews!

-

"He knows you love him, Sam. He must do. He loves you. You can see it every time he looks at you…" Cassie tried to comfort her.

Sam shook her head slowly in denial, looking at her feet, "…Cass, you know as well as I do that nothing can happen. I have to live with it. I shouldn't be troubling you with this."

"I asked…" she countered.

The Major looked up, inhaling sharply, "Its fine, don't worry about me," she tried a smile, "Its just one of life's ways of showing you what could have been, right?" she fastened her seat-belt again, "Come on, Cass! Let's drive!" she encouraged, with false cheer, "You're going to pass your test."  
Cassandra nodded, slowly fastening her own seatbelt and starting the engine, checking over her shoulder before she moved off. She'd barely been driving for a couple of minutes, before a look in her mirror and a sudden realisation caused her to slam her foot down on the break in an emergency stop.

"Cassie!" Sam exclaimed.

"He kissed you, didn't he!?"

-

__

Sam reached for the bowl of ice-cream he held out, sitting beside him on the sofa, frowning when he held it above her, out of reach, folding her arms across her chest in protest, refusing to play.

"Before I hand this over…" Jack started, "…Are you going to get high on this?" he tried to make her smile.

All she did was deepen her frown and glare, "…Its chocolate ice-cream…how am I going to get high on it…?" she coughed, "Sir."

He relinquished the bowl, "Need I remind you of a certain time off-world when you stayed up all night, took everybody's watch, wide awake and rather hyper up on the coffee Daniel had made?"

Sam licked some ice-cream off the spoon she held and used it to punctuate her words, waving it around, "He failed to mention how much coffee it was and how much water."

"Still…it was an interesting experience…"

"Not for me! I was awake all night! And we had to walk miles back to the 'Gate in the morning!"

"Hey! I was awake all night too!"

She paused, tilting her head, "Why?"

Jack looked away, "…Well, you seemed to find the fire absolutely fascinating…"

"…And…?" she pressed.

"…I stayed up all night worrying you were going to set fire to yourself one way or another…or end up with one hell of a burn…" he admitted.

Sam considered beating him on the head with her spoon, "I wasn't that high, Sir."

"High as a kite…"

"I was not!"

"High as a freakin' kite, Carter…"

She looked down, noting he'd ceased calling her by her first name, "…I appreciate the concern, Sir."

"I appreciate you not burning the campsite down," he replied, with a grin, "You remember when we all used to stay up all night and just talk?"

Sam nodded, faint smile on her face, "…Yeah."

"And Daniel would always be the first one we'd find taking a nap…"

"…I miss that…" she said softly.

"…Me too."

She glanced across at him, holding out a hand, dim hope in her eyes, when he intertwined his fingers with hers, the same expression on his features. She only held the link for a second, for she abandoned her seat and her ice-cream, headed back into the kitchen.

"Sam?" Jack called after her.

"…I'd, erm, better wash that pan now…" she tried to explain. 

"Sam?" he repeated.

"I mean, you did supposedly cook after all…"  
"Sam," Jack was already standing beside her at the sink.

She looked back over her shoulder, nervously, "…Sir?"

A splash of water caught her attention, eyes widening as she stepped away, glancing briefly back at him again.

"…There're bubbles on your shirt…" Jack stated innocently.

Sam was deadly silent for several seconds, "…Oh yeah?"  
"Looks that way," he shrugged.

She dipped her hand back in the water, scooping a handful of bubbles from the surface, flicking them at him, "…Sir…" she tried to appear completely serious, frowning, "…There appear to be bubbles on your shirt…"

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Looks that way," she imitated him.

He made for the sink at the same instant she tried to escape, leaving her with no 'ammunition', away from the sink with no way of getting revenge.

"Doesn't look good for you, Carter…"

"You wouldn't…"

"Really?"  
Sam pondered this, "…Actually, yes, you would, Sir," she agreed.

"Just making sure you understand…" he stepped toward her.

"Don't even think about it!" she held her hands up in self defence.

"Bit late for that, don't you think?"

"Sir!" Having nowhere else to go, she found herself backed up against the wall.

Jack took a step closer, wondering why she was grinning, "Carter?"

She gestured toward the floor, "Bubbles are escaping, Sir."

He stared, "Shit!" he took the opportunity to use what little ammo he had left, reaching forward and ruffling the remaining bubbles through her hair.

Sam blinked, trying to peer up at her fringe, "…Thanks for the new look…" she was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her.

"…You're welcome…" he gazed down at her intently, concerned at the expression on her face, caught between deer in headlights and anticipation. Leaning into her, he gently brushed his lips against hers, a little surprised when she didn't immediately pull away.

She closed her eyes and, for a moment, allowed herself to revel in the contact, entertaining the idea of kissing him back. This was what she wanted. This was what she was denying herself. …This was what she couldn't have. Trying to lock away the pain she felt, that she saw reflected in his eyes, she turned her head, and looked away, "…I'm sorry…"

-


	6. Parallel Park

Notes: Sorry, now back at college. Would you believe I've been back for three days and have already been given nine essays (not to mention essay tests) for the start of next week? Thank you very much for the reviews! Two fics not posted here are posted at R.S.I.

__

-

Jack stepped away from her, unable to look her in the eye, "…You're wrong…I'm sorry. You don't need to apologise," he took several steps away.

Sam tried to form some sort of argument, explanation, anything, "…You have to understand-"

"I understand, Carter," he said softly, "…I understand too damn well."

"You know we can't."

"I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have tried to-"

"Colonel!" she raised her voice in protest, "If I hadn't wanted you to, you would have known about it."

Jack finally looked up at her, seeing the frustrated desperation in her eyes, "…What're we going to do, Sam?"

She met his gaze, unable to provide an answer, "…I don't know, Sir. I don't know."

-

"Sam?" Cassie repeated, voice harsh.

Sam finally lost her temper, "Yes! Alright!? Yes, fine, he kissed me! Okay, Cassie!? You win!" she instantly regretted her outburst and looked away, ashamed.

The girl remained silent for several moments, "…I don't win anything, Sam. Its time you win. Win control of your life."

"And how am I meant to do that?" she sighed.

"You love each other. There has to be a way."

"Love doesn't always conquer all, Cass…" Sam shrugged, "…and you know how the Colonel feels about clichés. There isn't a way that doesn't involve resigning, retiring, lying, deception-"

"What about living?" Cassandra insisted, "You've saved so many lives, mine included, isn't it time you got to live?"

"…Its part of the job. We save lives…we don't get to live. We do what we have to do to make sure other people survive, in freedom."

"Oh, bullshit, Sam!" it was Cassie's turn to snap.

Sam simply stared at her.

She checked her mirror, seeing several cars pull up behind her. Having managing to keep the engine running, she muttered a curse, holding her hand up in apology before moving off again, "…You can repeat all that stuff again and again and say its your job, but don't tell me you've never doubted it!"

"If I didn't believe it I couldn't do what we do!" Sam answered, "I can't decide to drop it all just because I had the misfortune to fall in love with my CO!"

"So what's it going to be, deathbed confessions!?"

She blinked, shocked, "That's not funny, Cassie."

"It wasn't meant to be," Cassie sighed quietly, "Look, Sam, I love you like I love Mom, I don't like seeing you torn apart like this. Or Jack."

Sam glanced at her watch, "…Its time we got you to the test centre."

"…Sam…"

"Cassie."

"…Alright. I've said my piece. Let's go," she put her foot down on the accelerator and just hoped Sam had the sense to make her decisions. Before it was too late.

-

__

"…For what its worth…I'm glad you did…" she uttered, still staring transfixed at the TV screen, as they had both been doing for a good half hour, in silence.

"…Didn't exactly help matters.." he mumbled.

"Colonel?" Sam laid a hand on his arm, tentatively.

He looked across at her, "Carter?"

Mind still reeling, she could think of nothing to do. Except take his hand in hers, kiss his palm and entwine her fingers with his. 

Jack relaxed, barely, "…What do you want, Sam?" he posed the question as one he wanted an answer to, not an accusation or demand.

She gazed back, and answered, as he expected her to, honestly, "…I don't know," she asked the same of him, "What do you want?"

"You," his reply was simple, until he continued, "Knowing it wont cost us our reputations, get us a court martial and dragged through the reprimands of our superiors."

She smiled wryly, "Not a lot then."

"Simple when you think about it," Jack tried a half grin. He stood up, dragging her with him, "You wanna go get your car back?"

"I hope its in one piece."

"If not, we'll sue Janet for all she has!"

She laughed, "I'm sure she'll appreciate that, Sir."

He halted halfway to the door, "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Are we….okay?" he sounded too concerned, betraying deeper feelings.

Sam nodded, reluctantly, "Yes, Sir. We're okay," 'Until the next time we get too close.' _She grabbed her coat from the chair that it lay over and followed him out of the door._

-

"Look who's here…" Cassie's attempt to be light-hearted backfired when she saw the expression on Sam's face. She pulled over into the test centre car park, behind the truck already there.

The Major put on a brave face, opening the door on her side and stepping out.

"Hey Cass!"

"Jack!" Near adulthood or not, Cassie ran across to Jack and hugged him tightly, grinning, "What're you doing here? You even beat my instructor!"

"I'm here for the moral support and the buying of many congratulatory gifts," he joked.

"If I pass," she reminded him.

"You'll pass, Cassie," he reassured her.

"I've gotta go fill in the forms, sign my name repeatedly, etc," Cassandra grinned to hide her nervousness, "Be right back!" she ran off, headed in the direction of the main building.

Sam slowly made her way to his side, "Colonel."

"Carter," Jack greeted, tone strangely devoid of emotion.

They were able to keep up the façade for barely a minute, before they both spoke at once;

"We need to talk."

-


	7. Overtaking

Notes: Thank you for reviewing. I'm very stressed out at the moment, I have essays and tests left right and centre, plus, its nearly midnight, I want to get some sleep, so any mistakes will have to remain, I'm afraid.

-

Sam blinked, a little taken aback, "…We shouldn't do this now…"

"No time like the present," Jack shrugged.

"Cassie's already worried enough about her test, she doesn't need to walk in on this…" she tried to reason.

"Carter-"

"Sir-"

They both stopped and looked away, staring at the ground.

"…Evidently we're not 'okay'…" he muttered.

She looked up, "…If you don't mind me saying so, Sir, I don't think we've been 'okay' in quite a while."  
He silently nodded his agreement, "…Makes you wonder what happened."

Sam was strangely frank about their situation, "'We' happened to each other, Sir."

A slight smile was seen on his face, "When you put it like that…"

She returned the smile, "Wouldn't have had it any other way," she laughed under her breath, "You know, I never did get that arm wrestle." 

"Is that a challenge, Carter?" Jack suddenly wondered how they were able to switch so easily between issues they knew were going to hurt them both, back to just Carter and O'Neill.

She raised an eyebrow, taking a couple of steps back to her car, mischievous grin on her features, "Well, Sir?" she leant an arm across the roof of the car.

He laughed, "Now?"

Sam nodded, still grinning, "No time like the present," she mocked him.

Jack glared, "Okay, prepare to be beaten…" he reached out across the roof of the car.

"In your dreams, Sir."

"So, its about to get violent?"

Cassie's voice made them both jump back and stare at her, as if she'd materialised out of thin air.

"Always thought it would," she continued, "…But not in this way…" 

Sam attempted to use the age old women's method of 'eye signalling' to get her to shut up, refusing to blush at the innuendo.

Jack exchanged a somewhat concerned glance with Sam, turning round to face Cassie, "I think your mom and I need to have a talk, Cassandra Frasier…" he threatened.

"Hey," she held up her hands in self defence, "I'll be good!" Cassie frowned and peered round Jack, "Hey!"

"Cassandra," a dark haired woman, appearing to be in her early thirties waved from across the car park, "Everything sorted?"

"Yeah, Jayne!" 

Cassie's instructor approached them, smiling, "I was expecting Cassie's mom, but hey, any support is good!"

"Janet's tied up at work at the moment," Sam explained, "So I thought I'd come along."

Jayne nodded, "And this is…?" she turned her attention to Jack.

"Jack O'Neill," he quickly shook hands with her.

"Hi," she smiled again, "I guess you two are…"

"…Oh, er, no," Jack shook his head.

"Oh…" Jayne grinned, "_Oh _I see."

Cassie looked back at Sam just in time to see the possessive look in her eyes, could see her friend was desperately trying to control herself…

"So," Sam began in a harsh voice, "Do you think Cassie stands a good chance of passing her test?" she glared at the woman, as if trying to kill her on the spot.

"Yes, she's very perceptive and knows what she's doing. If anything, I expect her to clock up a few minors, but that's it."

"Good," the Major snapped.

"So…" Jayne smiled slyly at Jack, "…Is there any chance of…"

"Sorry," he shook his head, "I'm taken."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

She tried to smile brightly, laughing her embarrassment off, "Never mind! Worth a shot!"

"Miss Frasier?" a male voice called for Cassie.

"Yes?" Cassandra gave a small smile and walked away from them, "I'm Cassandra Frasier."

"I'll be your driving examiner for this test," he stated, leading her away, toward her instructor's car, Jayne throwing the keys across to Cassie at the last minute.

"Good luck, Cass!" Sam called.

"Go for it, kid!" Jack added.

They waited until Cassie had driven out of sight, and made sure that Jayne was safely inside the main building before they dared to speak again.

Sam frowned, "You're 'taken'."

Jack leant against the car, resting his elbows on the roof, "…Did you really expect me to say anything else?"

"…You never know…"

He smiled slightly, "Either way, Sam, we both know, I'm taken."

She paused, just gazing across at him, "…Then so am I."

"You know-"

Sam didn't really hear the rest of his sentence. She was suddenly very concerned about the effect he had on her, on her emotions. Before, it had never been like this, for the years they had been good friends and nothing more. But, if she was honest with herself, they were really nothing more now. They were just two people who needed what they couldn't have. And then it hit her. She was getting weak. He knew how to play on her emotions, just as she knew how to play on his. They shouldn't be doing such things to each other. Why prolong the pain?

"Why do we do this to each other?" she said aloud.

"What?" Jack frowned.

He could make her laugh, he could make her cry…

"_This! This whole thing!"_ she raised her voice, "Why, _Why_ do we do this?"

She could love him, she could hate him…

"Sam?"

"You know what we're doing! We're not getting anywhere!"

"Well what do you suggest we do!?" 

"I don't know!"

Jack crossed round the car and tried to reach out to her;

"Don't touch me!" she stepped back, shaking her head.

"…Carter?" he sounded more hurt than anything else.

She couldn't take any more. She'd had enough. She had to get it out of her system. Now. No waiting. Not anymore. Sam instantly closed the distance between them, arms clamped firmly to her sides, and raised her head to let her lips meet his, passionately, unforgivingly. And then the answer hit her.

__

"Because we need to."  
-


	8. Warning Lights

Notes: **Warning about use of language.** Thanks for reviewing!

-

"You bastard!" she broke away, resisting the urge to slap him.

Jack stared, "Carter, what the hell is going on!?"

"I'm sick of this!" Sam ranted, "I'm sick of how this makes me feel! What its doing to us!"

"Well, to borrow a phrase from you, 'welcome to my life!'" he snapped.

"You know, I thought it was all going to be okay. I thought it was just _me_! But then I find out _you-_"

"Next time I'll make sure you're not there for any admissions you don't want to hear!" he shouted.

Sam glared at him, "It wasn't then."

"What?"

"I didn't realise it when it was forced out of us," she insisted.

"Then wh-"

"When you looked at me through that forcefield and you _wouldn't fucking leave!"_ she brought one hand to cover her mouth, realising she'd cursed again, "…Sir."

"I think we're past 'Sir' here, Carter," Jack frowned, wondering why she didn't appear to be at all interested in her surroundings, "…Carter?"

"…I nearly said it, you know," Sam muttered, not making eye contact, "Those three words. Then we lived. And for the past three years I've had to watch as you nearly die on me, and you vanish and you lock us, lock me, out completely when Daniel dies…" she finally looked up, "And every time I think, 'Why didn't you just say it then? Its only three words. Its not difficult. What harm could it do?'" Sam clenched her fists, "And now I know. Everything. Because if I say it, there are only two paths we can take," she waved an arm helplessly, "Either way we'll destroy each other."

"So what do you what to do, Sam? What was that just about? You pull away when I try, then you decide to just go for it? You expect me to stand here and just take all this? And tomorrow go back to being your CO?" Jack questioned.

"First and foremost you're my superior officer…" she said softly.

"Oh, bullshit, Sam!"

She stepped back, hearing the same words Cassie had spoken minutes beforehand, not having time to comprehend the significance-

"You say there are two paths? I think we're pretty far down the 'never speak to each other again' one if this carries on," he commented. Stepping toward her, he took hold of her wrists and pulled her to him, "We could do this," his arms slipped around her waist as he kissed her gently.

Sam brought her hands to rest on his shoulders as she reciprocated, before pulling away again, gazing across at him, a question in her eyes.

"Or we could go back to Colonel and Major," Jack said quietly.

"I can't do it," she answered, "I can't do this and then just switch my emotions off every working day."

"All or nothing?"

"All or nothing," Sam nodded, "I don't want to have to lie and make out that I don't care," she turned away from him.

"So what now?" Jack called after her.

She stopped, car key in her hand, "I'm going to sit in the car and wait for Cassie to come back."

-

The young woman slammed the car door behind her, angrily, practically stalking away from the vehicle, and her examiner, muttering under her breath.

"Cassie?" Sam almost leapt out of her car, Jack slamming the door on the passenger side.

"I failed it," she mumbled, "I know I did. He hasn't finished filling in the paperwork yet. If I'd passed, he would have told me. He was just silent the whole time, unless telling me what to do."

"Cassie!" Jayne's voice again, "How'd it go?"

"I don't know," Cassie snapped, angrily glaring back at the examiner.

Jayne narrowed her eyes, not stopping beside the girl, walking straight past her and to the man in question, "Well?"

He looked up from the paperwork, "Yes?"

"Did Miss Frasier pass or not?" she demanded.

"Cass?" Jack laid a hand on her shoulder, seeing the girl was clearly fuming, "Resist the urge to kill."

She laughed at that, even Sam smiled, "I'll try."

"Cassandra?" the examiner called her over.

Cassie reluctantly returned to the vehicle, "Yes?"

"Congratulations," he handed over a copy of the official paperwork, reading a list of six minor faults, "Well done."

"WOO!" the girl jumped and waved the paper in the air, "I did it!" she yelled, "I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"I told you it was a good thing when they were quiet!" Jayne chastised.

"Yeah!" Cassie hugged her instructor tightly, grinning, before running and jumping into Jack's arms, spinning round and round until she laughed for him to stop, "Who says we have to grow up!?" she beamed.

Jack grinned and feigned falling down, "My knees!"

"Cassie!" Sam hugged her, laughing all the while.

"I can drive! I'm free!" 

"Your poor Mom…" she uttered. She smiled, "So, does this really mean I have to stay off the roads?"

"Hey, Cass!" Jack raised his voice, "How'd you feel about stealing Sam's car?"

"Really?" her eyes widened in disbelief as she pulled away from Sam, "Can I?"

Oh yeah. She was going to kill him. Manipulative…

Instead, she nodded, "Go for it, Cass," she handed over her keys, "They say the best thing to do is to go out on your own as soon as you've passed your test."

"Are you sure? It's a new car!"

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have insured you!"

"Thanks, Sam!" she hugged her again, "Car!" she shouted to Jayne, pointing at the vehicle, "Me! Drive! Get to! Woo!" 

"Drivers! In! Danger!" Jayne answered, "See you soon, Cassie!" she started to walk away.

The girl jumped in the car as soon as she could, starting the ignition and revving the engine, just to tease Sam.

"Cassandra Frasier you-" she began.

"Leave her with me!" Jack's arms were round her waist, which earned them a raised eyebrow and another grin as Cassie reversed out of the parking space.

"Sir?" Sam practically growled.

"Carter?" he replied innocently.

"I guess its up to you to take me home…" she proposed.

"Back to my place it is then!" he headed toward the car.

"Sir!"

"Carter!"

"No!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I am not eating charcoal again!"

"La, la, la!"

Sam sighed. It was going to be a very long afternoon. And a very interesting one.

-


	9. Collision

Notes: Sorry, its been a good while since an update. lol, I knew it, as soon as Libra and Rae had their say, this would want to be written. Even if it is 1am. So sorry for mistakes if there are any, but I'm off to get some sleep!

-

In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure how she, or they, had let things get this far. She certainly hadn't expected to wake up in his bed, in just her underwear, draped across him almost possessively. If anybody found them like this there would certainly be some interesting explaining to do. But, if she admitted it, she was reluctant to move, too comfortable to contemplate it, and so simply shut her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

-

__

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I had expected you to jump me as soon as you got me back here," she quipped.

"Or what you wanted me to do," he countered, grinning.

Sam blushed, angry with herself for letting him get the upper hand again, "In your dreams, Sir."

"If it has to be."

She was going to strangle him one day. Slowly and painfully.

"So, now that Cassie has my car and probably proof that we're 'together' and has run home to tell Janet-"

"Driven home," Jack corrected.

"Alright, driven home. What do we do about it?"

"About what?"

Was he deliberately being dense?

"About this! About us!" _Sam snapped._

"There's an 'us' now?" he raised his eyebrows.

She growled under her breath, "You know what I mean, Sir."

"So what if Cass tells the Doc?" he started rummaging in the fridge.

Sam reluctantly followed him into the kitchen, standing behind him, "'So what'? So she tells Janet, Janet tells Daniel, Daniel tells somebody, Teal'c remains silent, that somebody tells somebody else and before we know it we're in the General's office and-" a shocked exclamation escaped her as she felt her hips grabbed and her back slammed against the fridge door.

"This more like what you had in mind?" Jack whispered, pressed against her.

She tilted her head so she could look up at him, annoyed with the fact that most romance writers were right; you did go weak at the knees, "…I don't know what you're talking about…" she managed to reply.

"Oh really?"

"…The fridge?"

"Sam…"

Time to give up. Time to stop being such a stubborn, work driven woman who locked her heart away.

She didn't answer him, instead, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, somehow trying to make up for everything she'd said, how badly she'd behaved.

Jack broke away, reluctantly, arms still around her, "…Are you doing this just because I slammed you up against a fridge?" he smiled.

She laughed, louder than she had expected, "…No…" she answered, "I think the fridge-slamming was perfect," she teased. Frowning, Sam tilted her head again, "…But give me a warning next time…okay…?"

"Okay…" he nodded, "It wont be as fun, but okay. Why?"

"…I think I hit my head."

He laughed this time, "Great, now you're doing this because you've got a concussion!"

"No," Sam insisted, "If I was, I wouldn't do this," she closed her eyes and kissed him again, slowly, bringing him as close to her as she possibly could. After a few moments, she drew back, with a gentle smile, "…Just be glad you had no fridge magnets," she joked.

Jack brushed his lips against hers, briefly, "So.."

"…So."

"What now?"

"Some men wouldn't ask that question," she sighed. Sam thought for a second, "I'll be blunt. I'm hungry."

"For-"

"Jack O'Neill, does your mind live permanently in the gutter?"

"Unfortunately, it does take many vacations there."

"Cook for me," she said.

"We've established I end up making charcoal."

"We've established I can't cook at all."

"Take out?"

"Looks like it's our only option."

"That's quite tragic, you know?" Jack grinned.

"I wont tell if you wont."

And she meant so much more than the cooking.

-

Pizza eaten, alcohol drunk and general fight over who was going to bin the pizza box complete, Sam sat in his arms as they both watched some random movie with such a ridiculous plot, both of them were wondering why it was holding their attention so skilfully. Perhaps because they were both trying not to think of the obvious next step. Unfortunately, when the credits rolled, the channel closed for the night, suddenly plunging them both into pitch darkness as the screen blanked out.

Silence reigned.

"Interesting movie," she tried a conversation tone.

"Yeah," he answered, "Great plot."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Silence.

"What the hell are we saying?" Sam blinked.

"That was crap."

"Total crap."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Yet more silence.

And before they knew it, they were halfway to the bedroom, articles of clothing strewn across the room, so involved in each other they would barely have noticed if Thor had beamed them up there and then.

"I hate TV," he tried to keep up the conversation.

"Me too," she whispered, kissing him again, desperately.

"Its just a distraction."

"Stupid invention."

By this time they were already in his bedroom, and she was drawing him down onto the bed, tightening her grip on him, to which he wasn't objecting in any manner.

Then she froze.

"Sam?" he breathed, kissing her, trying to keep himself under control.

"What are we doing?" she looked up at him in the darkness.

"…I thought that was obvious…" Jack whispered.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No? I mean, of course, no," he released her almost too abruptly.

"No!" Sam refused to let him go, "I mean…just not…now…" she said softly, "…This isn't us. We've known each other…loved each other for too long to just…you know…now. Spur of the moment…"

He nodded, slowly, "…I know…this isn't how we do things."

"Soon," she promised.

"…When we know we can_," he finished._

"Mind reader," Sam shifted and flipped over so she could lie across his chest.

"I've just known you for too long," his arms slipped around her, holding her tightly.

"Too long."

-


	10. Slow

Notes: Last chapter guys, unless an epilogue is desperately wanted. My first exam is on Tuesday and I wanted to finish before they start. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Thanks also to Aimee5 for encouraging me and helping me, and to Rini, because if it wasn't for the random quarks conversation, this wouldn't have been written. lol. :::hugs to everybody:::

-

"…Mornings should be made illegal…"

Sam was barely awake when she heard him muttering, faint trace of a smile spreading across her face. She knew that tone of voice well from many years spent sharing a tent, waking up together. Only this morning was different. Usually she didn't wake up in bed with him. Sure, she had occasionally shifted closer to him, hastily shuffling away before he was fully awake, had once even woken up with her arm draped over him. She'd woken up _next_ to him, but never _with_ him.

"I agree," she replied, still not willing to move away from him, or even realise the grip she didn't realise she had.

"You mean the morning-person I've seen for the past seven years is an act?" Jack smiled down at her.

She looked up at him, not amused, "The person who cursed you repeatedly in the morning when she wasn't really awake, and the one who told you where to shove it when she forgot where she was; that's me."

"…And I never realised…" he teased.

"I was the one who made the coffee and stayed well away from you guys for a reason, you know."

"Shameful…"

"Sorry, Si-"

Jack silenced her by covering her lips with his own, "Don't say it."

"…I'm going to have to…sometime…" she whispered, looking away.

"Not here. Not now."

"But-"

"Don't think about it. Tomorrow we'll go into work and deal with it. Not today."

Sam exhaled, regarding him with a look of apprehension.

"I hear you thinking about it…" he said softly.

"…I can't help it," she answered, "…I mean, what exactly are we going to do?"

"…I could res-" Jack started.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," she threatened, "don't you dare."

He sighed, "Well, what else do you suggest?"

"I could resign," she replied, quickly.

"And how is that any more acceptable than me resigning? No way, Sam, no way in hell-"

"Hear me out."

"No, you are not-"

"Jack."

He was so unused to hearing his name come out of her mouth that he instantly fell silent.

Hands on his chest, she pushed him down so she could look down on him, "I can resign and still remain at the SGC. It sounds egotistical, I know, but they need me, and it means I could stay on SG-1. No regs anymore."

Jack snorted, showing his appreciation of that idea, "And the Air Force?"

She made an effort to shrug, "The Air Force has been my life for as long as I can remember. But it doesn't mean I'm not willing to give it up so I can actually have a _life_."

He drew her back against him, "This is stupid. The amount of times we've nearly, or have died, trying to save, and successfully might I add, the world, you'd have thought somebody thought they owed us a favour by now."

"Obviously we haven't done…" Sam trailed off, frowning.

"What?" he couldn't see her face, concerned by the tone of her voice.

"…Have either of us ever tried actually asking the question?"

"What question?"

"Whether anything can be done about our…'situation' or not?"

"…I thought that'd be like holding up a sign saying, 'we're going to anyway!'"

She grimaced, "I guess it would be like saying we've already been up to something."

Jack laughed, "…And you're saying we haven't?"

"Well…it'd be hard to keep an air of innocence now…"

He continued to laugh, "I know you. You'd try and find a way of asking, then ruin it by blushing and saying, 'But we haven't. Nothing's going on. At all. Sir.'"

She swatted at him, "Hey! Are you saying I can't lie?"

"I'm saying you're a crap liar, Sam, when it comes to things that matter."

"I resent that."

"So do I," he retorted.

Sam raised an eyebrow, glaring down at him again, "How does that work?"  
He thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. But it sounded good in my head."

About to reply, she jumped as she heard a knock at the door, "…Who?" she asked, eyes wide.

"The list of who it _couldn't be_ is shorter," Jack answered.

"…And if they find us here like this!?" she broke away from him and started searching the floor for her clothes.

"Sam."

"What?"

"Sam."

"What?" she still wasn't paying attention.

"Sam!"

"What!?" she shouted.

He threw the covers of the bed back and stood up, "Why are you acting like a frightened rabbit?"

"If anybody from the SGC finds us like this they're going to instantly assume that we've been at this for months," she swore, unable to locate anything.

"But we didn't-"

"They don't know that!"

"Sam!"

She grabbed the top cover from the bed, wrapping it around herself, annoyed with his lack of panic, "Put some clothes on!" she snapped.

He just stood there.

"Now!" Sam raised her voice.

And he still just stood there.

Angrily glaring at him, the absurdity of the situation hit her, "…Never thought I'd be telling my CO to put his clothes on…"

"In your dreams," he repeated her words from the day before.

"If it has to be," she replied, with perfect timing. She swiped his dressing gown from the floor, where she presumed it had been living for a while, "Go answer the door."

Jack took it and put it on, "Since when do you give the orders?" he joked as he left the room.

"Since we woke up in the same bed. Dominating women and everything."

He muttered something under his breath, only to have a sock meet the back of his head, which he ignored, padding to the door and opening it.

"Alright Jack, where is she?"

He stared, open mouthed, at Cassie, standing on his doorstep, hands on her hips, glaring at him accusingly.

So he decided to have some fun.

"Who?" he feigned innocence.

"Don't try that with me! Sam!"

"At home?" Jack shrugged.

"Been there, done that. She's not there," Cassie replied, "Where is she? I know she's here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She tried to look past him, "Sam! Sam!"

From the bedroom, Sam sat up, still wrapped in the sheet, "What the…"

"SAM!"

"Cassie?" she said aloud, getting to her feet and walking from the room.

"SAM!"

She appeared behind Jack, frowning in concern, "Cassie?" she seemed oblivious to the fact that she had just show the girl just what she wanted.

"I knew it!"

Realisation dawned, "Cass, no, its not-"

The girl took a step back, "What it looks like?" she grinned.

"We haven't-" Sam stuttered, "We didn't…we…"

"Shut up," Jack span round and kissed her.

She wasn't able to stop herself returning the kiss, arms around him, for several seconds forgetting Cassie was even there.

"I knew it…" she repeated, quietly, toning her grin down to a mere smile.

Sam finally broke away from Jack, still gazing at him, "Cassie…don't you dare tell-"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ stupid. They already know."

"That's…" she started to protest.

"Good…" Jack mumbled, unable to tear his attention away from Sam.

Cassie took several more steps back, "…I, er, was going to return the car…but, I, erm, think I'll give you guys some privacy…"

"Good girl," he said softly.

Sam smiled seductively, "…I think its time you took me back to bed, O'Neill…" she whispered.

"…You mean…"

"We'll see…" and she kicked the door shut behind them.

"…I so didn't want to hear that…" Cassie muttered. She grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket, car keys in her other hand, wandering down the drive back to the car, "Daniel?" she answered, on getting a response, "I told you. All they needed were a few points of steering."

-

Fin


End file.
